Electronic apparatus include various types of apparatus, such as video camcorders, still cameras, and other imaging apparatus; recording medium drive apparatus that record information onto a recording medium and reproduce information from a recording medium; television receivers and other display apparatus that display images and videos; personal computers and other information processing apparatus that process various types of information; and mobile phones and other communication apparatus that perform communication and other types of operation.
Some of the electronic apparatus described above include a drive motor that has a magnet and a coil and rotates a shaft by using a thrust force generated between the magnet and the coil when current flows through the coil.
For example, in some video camcorders, still cameras, and other imaging apparatus, a drive motor is provided in an image blur correction unit that moves a lens or any other optical element in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis to correct an image blur.
The image blur correction unit provided in any of the imaging apparatus described above includes a lens unit including lenses and pivotable in the following two directions: a first direction around a first pivotal axis perpendicular to the optical axis of the lenses and a second direction around a second pivotal axis perpendicular to the optical axis and the first pivotal axis (see JP-A-7-274056, for example).
Further, for example, in some recording medium drive apparatus that record information onto a tape-shaped recording medium and reproduce information from the recording medium, a drive motor is used to rotate a capstan that, along with a pinch roller, forwards the tape-shaped recording medium (see JP-A-8-147812, for example).
The drive motor described in JP-A-8-147812 is a thin, flat-shaped motor having magnets and coils attached to a pair of attachment plates with the magnets and the coils facing each other, and a pair of shaft holding members that hold an output shaft (capstan) along the axial direction thereof are fixed to central portions of the pair of attachment plates.
Each of the shaft holding members has a flange portion overhanging outward in the radial direction and is inserted into the central portion of the corresponding attachment plate. The end portion of the shaft holding member that is located on the opposite side to the side where the flange portion is provided is deformed in a caulking process to form a caulking portion. The shaft holding member is fixed to the attachment plate with the flange portion and the caulking portion pressing an inner circumferential portion of the attachment plate from opposite sides.